Strength and Courage
by happy45
Summary: Two people forced into a marriage for publicity, they've never had a meaningful conversation, just the occasional few laughs and everyday talk. But when they are forced into more and more things that they don't want to do, they find strength and courage in each other in the form of love. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, just giving this story a go to see what people think, I hope you like it! Italics are flash back type things.**

* * *

'Hey Brooke?' Lucas called walking into the bedroom of their large apartment, courtesy of his father. Brooke was sitting on the floor working on some sketches. Although it wasn't approved of her being a fashion designer by Lucas' father and his campaign workers, she didn't see why she couldn't draw for fun.

Lucas stopped at the door and looked at Brooke who was sprawled out across the floor. Materials, pencils, pens and paper were thrown about everywhere.

'you know we do have a table…' he laughed.

'I know I'm just more comfortable on the floor, you should have seen the mess my old apartment was.' She replied not taking her eyes from her sketch.

'right, well I have a question.' He said looking down at his feet.

'ok…'

'um… how do you feel about moving to the White House?' He asked fairly casually.

Brooke still didn't lift her head. 'and why would we do that?'

'because my dad's the president'

At this comment, Brooke's head shot up. 'come again?'

* * *

Brooke paced the floor of her best friend Rachel's house.

'who in their right mind would elect Dan Scott to be the freakin' president?!' She exclaimed with large hand gestures.

'beats me, but who cares? You are getting to live in the white house.' Rachel replied trying to look to the positive in this situation.

'I don't want to live in the White House, my every move is going to be watched just like on the streets. At least in my own home I can do what I like. It's bad enough that we were forced into this marriage for publicity, God know what else they're going to make us do!' Brooke rambled on hardly stopping for a breath.

'Brooke, you're going on an unnecessary rant. Just tell me why you have to move into the house?' Rachel asked trying to calm her friend down.

'well…'

_Brooke remained silent. She just stared at Lucas. _

'_Earth to Brooke…hello?' Lucas tried to bring her back to reality._

'_let me get this straight… the people of America, actually voted for your dad…'_

'_yes…'_

'_and he's actually the president?'_

'_yes…'_

'_so this isn't some practical joke and the cameras aren't going to come jumping out at me?'_

'_no, look he's the president and he wants us to move into the house with them.'_

'_ok Lucas, why would we do that? They're controlling our lives enough as it is, if we move into that house, we'll have people watching our every move.' Brooke told him trying to stay rational._

'_Brooke, you know what will happen if I go against my father. Neither of us need to be on the receiving end of that.' Brooke tried to reason with her._

'_why would he even want us there?! Surely he'll be too busy ruining everyone else's lives to worry about ruining ours even more…' Brooke said looking back at her sketches._

'_I don't know, and I don't really want to go either, but the place is so big we'll hardly ever see him. Look, we have to at least try it for a little while…' Lucas said with sympathy in his voice. He walked over and sat beside Brooke._

'_Brooke I know this isn't how you planned your life to be and I am sorry for ruining it… but this is the way things are now and there's nothing that we can really do about it. I'm sorry.'_

_Brooke looked at him. This wasn't exactly how he wanted his life to go either._

'_it's not your fault Luke… we'll just have to struggle through for now huh?'_

'_I think so…'_

_He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped at the door frame and turned back._

'_I wanted to stand a good distance away from you before I told you this next part but uh… we're moving in tomorrow, bye!' He said and ran out of the room._

_Brooke's face became angry. She threw her book down and ran out the door after him._

'_Lucas Eugene Scott!'_

'ok…. So you're moving into the White House today… with no reason…'

'hopefully we'll find out today. All I know is that I have to dress appropriately and smile and look pretty.' Brooke said mockingly.

'Brooke it's been 6 months… maybe you should start accepting this and by start accepting I mean give Lucas a chance. He's in the same position as you. In a marriage he doesn't want to be in. plus you are both very sexual deprived and maybe you could you know find comfort on your _husband.'_ Rachel suggested.

'Rachel it's not like that you know that. It's difficult. Plus we've had sex…' Brooke said a little quieter.

'you have?! When and why didn't you tell me?!'

'Because it's none of your business but we had sex on our 'honeymoon'', Brooke said putting finger quotes round the honeymoon seeing as all they did was go apartment hunting and get drunk enough that they had sex. 'we'd be fools to say that we weren't attracted to each other we just feel it's awkward… we've never really had a deep meaningful conversation. Just the occasional laughs and small talk.'

'well you're making each other laugh! That's a start. Just at least try and become better friends with him…'

* * *

Lucas sat on the sofa in his brother's apartment. Lucky for Nathan, he broke away from his father's grasp and married Haley in high school, after that his father wanted nothing to do with him. Nathan came in and handed Lucas a beer and sat beside him.

'so, how does Brooke feel about this?' Nathan asked

'She was not happy, she's so sick of Dan's meddling in our lives. I feel bad for her, she doesn't deserve any of this.' Lucas says taking a sip from the bottle.

'nobody deserves to be under the control of Dan Scott… look, have you two even had a meaningful conversation, do you even know her?'

'I know that she was a fashion designer and loads of guys wanted her.' A spark of jealous arose in Lucas.

'Lucas it's been 6 months, you'd both be fools to say that you weren't attracted to each other. Maybe you could become friends, find some common ground. Might make things easier for you both.'

'what are you my shrink?'

'whatever you need me to be.'

* * *

Brooke sat on the massive bed in the middle of the bedroom. The room was bigger than her old apartment that was for sure. It had a king size bed, fitted with a canopy, an ensuite with a bath and a shower, a walk in wardrobe, one side for Brooke and one for Lucas, a desk over by the window looking out into the garden and a beautiful wooden dressing table for Brooke. She was impressed by the room, but would still rather be in their apartment.

Lucas walked into the room setting down the last suitcase. He collapsed onto the bed.

'so, what do you think?' he asked looking up to the ceiling.

Brooke lay back beside him and looked up at the ceiling with him.

'it's nice… massive. I'll probably end up getting lost.'

'I'll be joining you there. Come on I want to show you something.' he said taking her hand and leading her out into the hallway.

'where are we going?'

'you'll see.'

They went up another flight of stairs and arrived in front of a set of double doors.

'these are beautiful doors Lucas.. Really..' Brooke said sarcastically.

'you and your charm Brooke…' he replied with just as much sarcasm in his voice. 'but it's what behind the doors that you're really going to love, go on in' he told her.

Brooke opened the doors and before her eyes was a beautiful studio. There were boxes of pins and buttons, rolls of fabric all along the wall, sketch books and all the other things she would need. In the middle of the room was a huge round table with a sewing machine and plenty of work space.

'what is all of this?' Brooke asked shocked.

'this is your studio. I asked my dad nicely and he said that you could have this space for whatever you wanted and I thought that a place for you to work would be a perfect idea. Mainly because I'd like to be able to get into my bed at night without finding pins in our bed.' Lucas said causing Brooke to muster up a chuckle.

'this is perfect Lucas, I can't believe you did this for me.'

'it's the least I could do… now for the bad news… my dad wants to meet us in the oval office in like 10 minutes we should probably go now cause by the time we actually find it.'

'that's a good point, I can't believe I get to go into the oval office…' Brooke said raising her eyebrows. 'Rachel will be so jealous.'

'she wouldn't be so jealous if she had to go their to see my dad.'

'that's true, there is no getting rid of Dan Scott.'


	2. Chapter 2

After 15 minutes of walking aimlessly around the house, Brooke and Lucas finally made it to the Oval Office.

'god this place is a nightmare… what happens if I start sleep walking? I could be lost forever!' Brooke exaggerated.

Lucas sniggered at her. 'I'd come and find you pretty girl.' he said as he walked into the office. Brooke remained still. _Pretty girl. _She wondered where that came from. She snapped out of it and followed Lucas in. She walked around the office in amazement, she never thought she'd ever be in here. She was so amazed at the ceiling that she ran into Lucas and bashed heads with him. They both let out a yelp which raised the heads of Dan and his advisor, Marie.

'Lucas, Brooke. Thank you for joining me… 5 minutes late.' Dan added bitterly at the end.

'We got lost, this place is huge…' Lucas replied.

'great isn't it. I know you'll be quite happy here. Now, please take a seat. Tea, coffee?' he asked as Lucas and Brooke sat on one sofa and Dan and Marie sat on the sofa opposite.

'no thanks' they both replied at the same time.

'like two peas in a pod' Dan replied with a smile on his face. This wasn't usual.

'are you alright dad? You're smiling.' Lucas said in a joking manner.

'I can smile Lucas, but I am very happy at the moment, I'm president and my son and his lovely wife are living here with us which had made my wife overly happy.'

'how is Karen?' Brooke asked.

'she's good, I think she's talking with her advisor about her role as first lady.' Dan replied.

'I think she'll do an excellent job.' Brooke said.

'so dad why did you want to meet us?' Lucas asked sitting forward. 'you sounded like you had something important to tell us.'

'well, I do. I already have the support of a lot of people, hence why we are sitting in the oval office.' Dan said sniggering at his own remark getting an eye roll from Brooke, who got a snigger from Lucas and a glare from Marie.

'but I need to keep my image as president strong.. It's no use saying what a tight knit family I have if I can't back that up. You are America's wonder couple. An image of a perfect couple and we need to keep that alive.'

'Mr…' Brooke started when Marie gave her a suggestive look, '_President _Scott,' she said through her teeth, 'I don't understand what you're trying to get at…'

Marie cleared her throat and sat forward. 'Mrs Scott, in order to keep that family and America's perfect image alive… we think that you should have a baby.'

Brooke and Lucas remained silent. They both sat forward and said at the same time 'I'm sorry what?'

'we've discussed this, Marie and I, and we've decided that you two are going to have a baby.' Dan said with a devious smile on his face.

'ok, no offence Dan but I don't want a baby right now, I think we should be the ones to decide if and when we have kids.' Brooke protested. It was a risky thing arguing with Dan Scott, but she couldn't just let this one go.

'dad Brooke's right, this is not fair.' Lucas said trying to support her.

Dan's face started to flush with anger. 'Marie… please take my son to the rose garden, I don't think he's seen it yet. I wish to have a word with my daughter in law.'

'dad…' Lucas began.

'come now Lucas.' Marie interrupted him before he could say anything else.

Lucas got up and left out the side door with got up and went to sit at his desk. He spun round in his chair and looked out the window.

'you know Brooke, when my boys were born it was a great moment for me. I love my kids, I want to do what's best for them…'

'obviously not, I mean unless you think that forcing them into marriage and into having children healthy.' Brooke snapped back.

Dan spun round in his chair. He stood up and leaned his hands on his desk. 'don't talk down to me Ms Davis. Doing that is like playing with fire. We tried asking you nicely, and now I'm telling… you're having a baby whether you like it or not…'

Brooke stood up 'you have determined a lot of things in our lives Dan… but this is the final straw. No.'

'I can guarantee you that things will be a lot better for you if you just agreed.'

'I would never expose my child to you.' she hissed.

'I don't think you would go against me Ms Davis…'

'try me.' Brooke walked forward and mimicked Dan's position on the desk opposite him. '_try me.' _

Dan and Brooke glared at each other as Karen burst into the office. Brooke and Dan looked at her.

'what the hell are you thinking Dan?!' Karen exclaimed. 'a baby?! Brooke lovely to see you. A baby Dan?!'

'Karen I was in the middle of talking to Brooke…' Dan started.

'oh no you're finished, Brooke, go find Lucas and go to your room get settled. I think I'd like to have a word with my husband.' Karen snapped.

'ok…' Brooke said more afraid of Karen's wrath than Dan's.

Brooke walked towards the door that led into the rose garden.

'Ms Davis?' Dan called after her. She stopped with her hand on the door handle. 'I expect to hear the correct answer from you and Lucas tomorrow morning..'

Brooke turned the handle and slammed the door.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas returned to their room in silence. Brooke was clearly angry and Lucas was in shock. As soon as Brooke entered the room she started unpacking the suitcases. She didn't do it delicately though, she stomped about the room putting this on hangers and shoving things in drawers.

'ok, Brooke maybe we should talk about this.' Lucas finally said.

'not right now Lucas, I'm not in the mood.' Brooke said not looking at Lucas.

'we have to tell my dad by the morning, yes now!'

'Lucas! I can't have a baby, I'm not even sure it should be legal that I would have a baby, we're not ready. I always expected that when I'd have kids that I'd be in love, which we aren't obviously cause this was an arranged marriage plus we'd have to initiate sex which we've done once, when we were drunk.' Brooke exclaimed.

'I know that this is a lot to adjust to but we don't have much of a choice. You know what my dad will do to us if we say no.'

'Lucas I'm not scared of him. I think I made that pretty clear to him 5 minutes ago.'

'why what did you say?'

'I just basically stood to him, something that you haven't been able to do, ever.'

'that's not fair'

'no Lucas, what isn't fair is me being forced into having a baby. I refuse to expose my child to that man. No way in hell.'

'well what do you suppose we do?'

'I don't know, I really don't know…' Brooke said softening her tone.

* * *

Karen's face was full of rage, she was the only person that could make Dan think twice and actually sent a little bit of fear through his veins.

'I cannot believe you. They are so young, they aren't in love!' Karen said

'we need this baby for our campaign, people are starting to find out the truth about what happened with Nathan. How he just left, went against us. This could be our chance to redeem ourselves.'

'you have already hurt that innocent girl enough, you've taken her away from her life. This is too far Dan.'

'I'm not going back on what I want Karen… and as you very well know what Dan Scott wants, Dan Scott gets. I'm in the White House aren't I?' Dan said with a smug smirk cause Karen's eyes to narrow.

'they don't deserve this… being your puppets. Let me tell you now Dan, if they agree to do this, you will not lay a finger on that child, use them for publicly all you want, but you stay away from them..'

'we'll see about that.'

* * *

Brooke finally found the kitchen after a long time of dandering about. She looked around and saw a girl in a chef's outfit at the counter. She had long red hair and brown eyes with a few freckles across her face. She looked about the same age as Brooke.

'oh sorry I didn't realise anyone was in here…' Brooke said turning to go.

'oh no it's ok, come on in.' the girl replied.

Brooke nodded and walked in.

'I'm Brooke, I'm married to Lucas, the president's son.' Brooke explained trying to be well mannered.

'I know. I'm Louise, I'm assistant chef. I love your clothes by the way, the ones you design, I saved up like so much money and bought the nicest dress.'

'oh which one?' Brooke asked liking this girl more by the second.

'it was a blue with a heart shaped bodice and it came out and had like netting layers and…'

'a bow round the middle! I loved that dress.' Brooke said. The two girls smiled at each other. 'so tell me, do you have any cake around here? I've kind of had a rough day.' Brooke asked.

'just in the fridge there's a whole fudge cake eat away.' Louise said taking off her hat.

'thanks. I'll see you around.' Louise left and Brooke went and got a slice of cake from the fridge. She lifted a fork and started eating when she heard footsteps behind her.

_Please do not be Dan… _she thought to herself. She slowly turned around and saw Karen smiling at her.

'oh Karen, thank god it's you, I'm not sure that I could deal with Dan right now…'

'understandable. Are you ok?'

'not really… I am eating a rather large slice of cake.' she said trying to lighten things up but knowing it wasn't working, she just opened up to Karen. 'this isn't right.'

'I know Brooke.. I wish you weren't put in this predicament. I did lay into Dan though, I said he can use the baby for publicity, whatever.. But he was to never lay a hand on them… over my dead body.'

'thanks Karen… I think I have to do this… I can't let Luke down I know how hard he has it with Dan.'

'that's very noble of you. Brooke I know you don't really know my son, but he is a great guy and all he's ever wanted to do was please his father. I also think that he would be a really good dad, just his personality.'

'what being broody all the time?' Brooke sniggered.

'it's part of his charm… and between you and me, I think he does actually have feelings for you… not go get some rest, you've got an interesting life ahead of you.'

'yeah.. Thank you Karen, for everything.'

'anything for you.'

* * *

That night, Brooke was sitting at her bedside table brushing her hair. Lucas came out of the bathroom in his boxers catching Brooke's eye in the mirror. He smiled weakly at her.

'it's alright Broody I've calmed down.' She said.

'Broody?' he asked flopping down on the bed.

'yeah,' Brooke began to explain as she walked over to join him on the bed, 'I thought you were due a nickname considering you called me pretty girl earlier. I thought it was sweet. I never get pretty, always hot, I never liked it.'

'well I'm glad you approve' Lucas said as they smiled at each other.

'Lucas… neither of us really want to do this, but I know that it would be better for us if we just did it… who knows a baby could be the best thing that could happen to us.' Brooke said with a sad face.

'Brooke we can get out of this…'

'no we can't. you know we can't. I'm not leaving you to deal with your father like that… I know how much you want to please him and I'll do it ok? No arguing.'

'ok.. We'll do it… and I cannot believe you stuck up to my dad like that. No one ever stands up to my dad other than my mom…'

'he had it coming. Your mom is great Luke.'

'I know… and if you can do that like my mom does… then I think you'll be a great mom.' Lucas said smiling at her.

'thanks… well with your broodiness and my natural charm they will be the best blessed child this country has ever seen.' Brooke said climbing under the covers and putting the light off.

'good night pretty girl.' Lucas said in the darkness.

'good night Broody.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was walking along the hallway looking proud. His wife came approaching him in the other direction. A smirk formed on his face.

'did you hear the news?' he asked holding his arms up gloriously.

'yes.. Brooke told me.' Karen said in a serious tone trying to show Dan that she was not pleased.

'this is going to be great for us Karen, try and smile.'

'I'm not going to smile at something that you and I both know is wrong.'

'this _will _be great. Trust me I'm the president.' he said smugly as he walked away.

'don't remind me.' Karen mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Karen and Lucas sat at opposite ends of the large dining table. Lucas was reading the paper and Karen was starting at him intensely wondering if she should say something.

'mom what's wrong?' Lucas asked.

'nothing…' Karen said looking down at her plate.

'you're staring at me.'

'oh… I just wanted to know if you were ok.'

'I've been better.' Lucas admitted putting down the news paper.

'honey I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do.'

'I know.. But there's not.' Lucas said harshly.

'I've been thinking and maybe thing would be less awkward with Brooke, if you took her out on a date.'

'a date?' Lucas asked questionably.

'yes, not a date for publicity but an actual date. I know you have some feelings for her Lucas, you've just gotta work at her and she'll return them.'

'It's not that simple ma…'

'yes it is. You've already got nicknames for each other.' she stated.

'we're just messing about!' Lucas defended.

'pretty girl? That seems like a pretty serious nickname to me.

Lucas was silent. He sighed and returned to his newspaper.

'honey I'm just trying to make things easier for both of you. Come on when am I ever wrong?' Karen asked smiling at Lucas.

'that's true' Lucas returned.

They smiled at each other and continued on with their breakfast. Lucas thought that maybe his mother was right. It was worth a try anyway.

* * *

'_ok so you have to have a baby?' _Rachel asked down the phone still in shock.

'yep, we aren't getting any say in the matter.' Brooke replied as she looked through her large walk in wardrobe for something to wear.

'_well at least your baby will be hot.' _

Brooke sniggered down the phone. 'not too sure that makes me feel better Rachel.'

'_well I'm trying! Look I know it's unfair, forced, not right, too early, whatever. But a baby Brooke? You know you've always wanted a family and now's your chance. Plus I know you're going to be a great mom.' _

'yes, because mine was such a good example.'

'_Bitchtoria doesn't matter. She is nothing like you, and I'm sure broody boy will do a good job too.' _Rachel said trying to improve Brooke's mood.

'maybe…' Brooke though of Lucas. She wished she'd had the chance to fall in love with him, he really was a good guy.

'hey Brooke?' Lucas' voice called as he walked into the room.

'gotta go Rach' she said as she hung up the phone. 'what's up? She asked Lucas as she walked out of the wardrobe and bounced down on the bed happily and he was happy to see her smile.

'well cheery, I was thinking we should go out tonight.'

'and where is Dan making us go?' Brooke asked knowing that there must have been some strings attached.

'Dan isn't making us go anywhere, just us and some dinner.'

'like a date?'

Lucas froze, then a soft smile formed on his face. 'yeah, a date.'

'um… ok. Just nothing to public please.' Brooke requested.

'yeah no problem.'

'and who knows, we could get so drunk that we won't have to remember our baby making sex.' she said with a shrug, a cheeky smile and a kink in the eyebrow.

Lucas sniggered. 'but I hear it's the best kind.'

* * *

That night, Lucas and Brooke arrived in the town. Lucas gave Brooke a hand out of the car and they stood outside a restaurant.

'Lucas I said nothing too public…' Brooke whined.

'I know, and it isn't. come on.' He took her hand and led her down the alleyway beside the restaurant.

'ok Lucas, if you wanted to kill me there is a whole secret service team to do that for you.' Brooke joked.

Lucas opened the door at the side of the restaurant and led Brooke inside. They walked through the kitchen. The boys staring at Brooke, the girls dribbling over Lucas. A tall, thin man met them at the door.

'Mr and Mrs Scott. We have your table ready.' the man said as he led them to a private table with candles lit.

'wow…' Brooke said.

The man handed them their menus and left them. Lucas pulled the chair out for Brooke allowing her to sit down then took her seat opposite him. They were far away from everyone else in the restaurant, that way they could not be disturbed.

'I can't believe you did this.' Brooke said.

'I think you deserve something nice considering all the things you've done for me.'

'thanks'

They smiled at each other.

'I don't know if you noticed but this is the place where we first met. We sat at the table by the window.' Lucas pointed to a table with a couple holding hands over the table looking hopelessly in love.

Brooke turned around and looked at them. 'hm… ironic…' she mumbled. 'how could I forget? The waited ruined my favourite dress.'

'you wore your favourite dress for me?'

'well I had to make an impression didn't I?' she smirked back.

_Lucas sat nervously at the table as he waited for his date. Suddenly his phone rang._

'_hello?' he answered._

'_Lucas, it's your father. Now remember, you must take this very seriously, she could be the girl we need you to marry.' Dan said sternly._

'_you do realise that you're trapping this girl?'_

'_she'll thank me one day. Now remember, use that Scott charm.' Dan said before hanging up. Lucas set his phone down and rolled his eyes at his father. He looked over at the door as he saw a beautiful brunette walk into the room. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He snapped out of his daydream when he realised she was walking towards him. _

'_hi, you must be Lucas, I'm Brooke Davis.' Brooke said extending a hand towards him._

_He stood up and shook it. 'it's nice to meet you.. Please sit.' he motioned towards the chair sitting opposite him and she sat._

'_so, my dad tells me that you're a fashion designer?' _

'_yeah, my company's pretty successful. I'm afraid all my mother said about you was that you were the son of a senator.' Brooke said with a smile._

'_that's kind of all my father allows me to be…'_

'_right, so tell me. So, you been in many relationships?'_

_Lucas froze. Should he tell her about Peyton? He thought he should maybe be as vague as possible._

'_um… I've had one serious relationship, but it didn't really work out.'_

'_too different?'_

'_too similar.' he said. 'what about you?'_

'_not really… a couple of boy…friends.' Brooke stumbled as she looked up and saw a face that she did not want to see. Julian Baker._

'_well, well, well, Brooke Davis… what brings you here?'_

'_Julian Baker… I'm on a date.' She said acting as casual as possible._

'_with the senator's son.. Wow. You're standards have lowered.' Julian grumbled with jealousy as he looked at Lucas._

'_excuse me?' Lucas inquired with an angry tone._

'_I just though that she could do better… you see I'm a friend of Peyton's… you know Peyton pretty well right?' Julian asked knowing he'd hit a nerve._

'_who do you think you are?' Lucas said standing up so that he was eye level with Julian._

_Great it's only the first date and he's already dealing with exes… Brooke thought to herself as she hid her face in her hands._

'_I'm just being a good friend…' Julian said._

'_Julian I think you should just leave now..' Brooke said._

'_yeah.. Back off Julian.' Lucas said giving him a little push. _

'_hey.' Julian said pushing him back._

'_hey!' Brooke shouted standing up. Lucas and Julian started pushing each other more. The waiter walked past balancing two glasses of wine on a tray. As Julian pushed Lucas, he bashed right into the waiter sending the drinks flying, and all over Brooke. Everyone in the restaurant went silent. Lucas and Julian stopped._

'_Brooke…' Lucas started._

'_I think I better go home…' Brooke said as she swiftly left the restaurant. _

'I still feel awful about that…' Lucas said looking at Brooke.

'I still miss that dress.' she giggled. 'but you made up for it.'

_Outside of the restaurant Brooke was fixing her coat. Lucas came out._

'_Brooke, I'm so sorry, Julian really just set me on edge with that whole Peyton comment, but that's a long story..'_

'_it's fine, Julian does that with people. He's just an ex.'_

'_yeah I got that. Look, I know this date was kind of short… but I say we ditch the restaurant, how about we go back to my apartment and order some pizza?'_

'_that sounds good.' she said with a smile. He signalled forward and they walked on straight to his apartment._

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking along the long hallway to their bedroom. Their date had gone well and they felt more connected than ever. They walked slowly in silence, but it was nice silence.

'you look beautiful tonight.' Lucas finally said.

'thank you…' she said going a little bit red.

'I don't just call you pretty girl for no reason.' he said with a little laugh.

'right back at ya Broody.'

They stopped outside the door their faces only a few centimetres apart.

'did you have a nice time tonight?' he asked her softly with a smile on his face.

'I really did… brought back some interesting memories.' she said with a giggle and a kink of the eyebrow.

'you know… you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute.' he said

'you noticed?'

'yeah… I did.' he said closing the gap between them and planted a long kiss on her lips. They didn't come up for air as they opened the door and went straight to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry about the lateness, been pretty busy over the past while! hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The sun shone brightly into Lucas and Brooke's bedroom. Brooke lay sprawled out across the bed on her stomach with the sheets barely covering her. She slowly opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. A small smile formed on her face when she remembered the night before. It was so perfect. The fitted together perfectly and it was not rushed and rough, it was slow and passionate. Brooke thought that maybe there was something that could become of their forced relationship. Though she thought that there was still a lot about Lucas that she needed to know.

She soon realised that Lucas was gone. She rolled over and sat up and saw on the table at the window a rose and a note. She got up and put on some underwear and grabbed a grey hoodie that was sitting on the chair and slipped it on. She walked over to the table. She smiled as she smelt the rose and then lifted the note.

_Pretty girl,_

_I had to go to a couple of meetings with my advisors, didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later tonight…_

_Love Broody._

Brooke set the note down and sighed. She then looked down and realised that she wasn't wearing her own hoodie, it was Lucas' hoodie that he constantly wore. She understood why, it was very comfy. She breathed in Lucas' smell and giggled to herself and she skipped off into the bathroom.

* * *

Since Brooke had nothing to do until lunch time, she went for a walk around the white house. She was still getting used to the place. Karen and her advisor Penny began walking towards her.

'Brooke!' Penny called.

'hi Penny' Brooke said with a smile on her face.

'it's nice to see a smile on your face Brooke.' Karen said returning the young girl's smile. She suspected that her son had placed the smile on Brooke's face.

'well Brooke,' Penny began 'we've decided that as an extra welcome to the president and his family that we should have a ball this weekend!' Penny continued practically jumping up and down with excitement.

'a ball? That sounds nice. I'll take any excuse to wear a nice dress!' Brooke said.

'I'm glad you like the idea, not sure that Lucas will feel the same way but I'm sure that you could bring him round to the idea.' Karen replied.

'yeah maybe…' Brooke said thinking about him.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her apartment and smirked. Brooke was standing there with a tall, well built man standing behind her.

'who's the hunk?' Rachel asked.

'my bodyguard Duke. I couldn't shake him sadly, so here he is.' Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Security detail was on everyone in the white house which was driving Brooke insane.

'I'm not complaining…' Rachel said raising her eyebrows.

'you can wait outside Duke.' Brooke said closing the door before he could say anything.

'so what brings you round Mrs Scott?' Rachel asked as they sat down in the kitchen.

'well, I came to invite you to a ball at the white house.'

'a ball? Not really my scene..'

'yeah I know, but it'll be fun! Come on, please come to keep me sane!' Brooke pleaded.

'oh but you'll have Lucas.. How are things going with him by the way? Still awkward?'

'not really… we went on a date last night.' Brooke said vaguely.

'Brooke, give me details now.' Rachel said bluntly.

'well, it was nice. We went out for dinner, remembered our first date which to be honest I tried to forget and then we came home…'

'and…'

'I think that should stay strictly between Lucas and I.'

'wow, sounds interesting.. Well I'll get it out of you sooner or later.' Rachel shrugged off. 'ok I'll come to this blasted ball. Maybe I'll meet a cute guy.'

'it'll probably be a bunch of old senator guys.' Brooke said opening the front door to Duke.

'maybe Duke could entertain me.' Rachel said sending him a little wink.

'let's go Duke.' Brooke said laughing at Rachel.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom trying to do his bow tie. Brooke came out of the bathroom in her robe and laughed at Lucas at his failing attempt to do his bow tie.

'it's not as hard as it looks Luke.' she said sniggering.

'well then you do it.' he said turning around and throwing his hands to his side.

Brooke walked over and did his bow tie to perfection.

'how…' he stuttered out.

'I'm a fashion designer Lucas I think it would help if I knew how to do a bow tie.'

'I can't believe we have to go to this stupid ball.. It's going to be so boring.' Lucas said with a pout on his face.

'oh don't be like that, we'll make it fun.' Brooke said giving him a wink and a cheeky smile.

Brooke turned around to head over to her dressing table, but Lucas quickly pulled her back into his chest and kissed her neck. Brooke smiled and tilted her neck back at Lucas's touch.

'you know I missed you this week, I hardly got to see you.' he mumbled between the kisses he was trailing down her neck.

'who knew after one date you would find me irresistible.'

'I know who knew..'

'but…' Brooke said pulling away before Lucas could take his neck kissing further.

'but…'

'I don't want you to want me just for sex.' Brooke said bluntly.

'who said I…'

'shush. I want to know everything about you Luke… and I want you to know… almost everything about me. We're not going to be able to go anywhere if we don't know each other.'

'you know… you're right.'

'I know I'm right because most of the time, I'm always right. Luke we have to have a baby together and we don't know each other. So tomorrow, you're cancelling all your meetings cause we are having a Brooke and Lucas day, got it?'

'yes ma'am.' he said.

* * *

The ball had begun and Lucas was sitting on the bed waiting rather impatiently for Brooke to come out of the walk in closet. They were supposed to be greeting people but at this rate they'd be the last people there.

'Brooke come on!' Lucas called.

'ok, ok, I'm coming.' She said as she opened the door and stepped out in her dress.

Lucas was speechless. She wore a floor length ivory strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her make-up was perfect and her hair was up in a beautiful bun with a few waves coming down around her face.

'wow… you're prettiest girl I've ever seen.' he managed to get out.

Brooke smiled at him. He held out his hand and they left the room.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas descended into the grand hall. Brooke had her arm linked through Lucas's as the camera's flashed at them. They made their way over to Dan and Karen who were already greeting guests.

Karen stepped back and smiled once she saw the smiling pair.

'wow… you look stunning Brooke. Your dress is fabulous where did you get it?' Karen asked.

'oh I made it.' Brooke said smiling.

'you are so talented Brooke. I'll have to get your expert advise on my wardrobe sometime.'

'you do look delightful Brooke, Lucas you clean up well.' Dan said nodding towards his son.

'thanks dad.'

'well most of the guests are here now, so I don't think we need you to greet anymore.' Dan said bitterly.

'sorry, I was being a total girl.' Brooke said with a little laugh, Lucas and Karen smiled at her but Dan remained still.

'right…' he said.

Lucas and Brooke started to walk away when Dan called out 'save a slow dance for me Mrs Scott!'

'ok!' Brooke said with fake enthusiasm. 'ew perv…' she mumbled so only Lucas could here and he sniggered at her openness of her hatred of his father.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas surveyed the room. They had to talk to lots of different people, a lot of them old men who kept rambling on and on. They eventually got away from the same spot that they had been standing in for half an hour to get a drink.

'your mom did a really great job organising this.' Brooke said.

'yeah she d…id.' Lucas said trailing off at the end of his sentence as he stared off towards the entrance.

'what is it?' Brooke asked looking in the same direction he was looking. 'who's the girl?'

'Peyton.'

'oh the Peyton that Julian talked about many moons a…go.' Brooke said as she saw Julian enter the hall with Peyton.

'what?' Lucas asked.

'Julian.' she said pointing towards the couple walking in arm in arm.

'what the hell are they doing here? Peyton should have been off the guest list for these events months ago.' Lucas said storming over to his mother with Brooke following closely behind.

'mom, sorry to interrupt, but could we please talk to you for a second?' Lucas asked.

'sure honey what's up?' Karen asked as she turned away from the woman she was talking too briefly apologising.

'what is Peyton doing here?'

'oh, she's still a family friend Lucas her father is in the senate.'

'mom you know that's not fair. Not to me, not to Brooke.'

Brooke was confused. every time she tried to ask Lucas about this Peyton girl, he changed the subject. She felt that now was a better time then ever to know who she was.

'well she's here now…. With a very handsome man I might add.' Karen said looking over at the pair.

'Julian Baker. I don't really want him here either.' Lucas said clenching his fists.

'why?'

'let's just say we don't exactly see eye to eye. Brooke isn't a fan either.' Lucas said not taking his eyes from the pair.

Brooke stood behind them getting increasingly frustrated at Karen and Lucas' cryptic talk. She was also growing worried by the anger that was boiling up on Lucas' face.

'Lucas, they're here now, I'm not going to get rid of them.'

'mother.' Lucas said in a forceful tone.'

'I'm going to go find Rachel…' Brooke said not wanting to be a part of Lucas' blow up, especially since she didn't even know what happened with Peyton.

'Brooke…' Lucas started but she'd already walked away.

'Lucas this is our party, there are important people here and you do not need to be creating a scene. Go.' Karen said shooing her son away before he made a bigger spectacle.

* * *

Brooke eventually found Rachel. It didn't surprise her that she was at the bar.

'hey bitch.' she said hitting Rachel on the shoulder.

'hey slut, love the dress.'

'thanks, custom made by myself.'

'it really is beautiful. So you having fun yet?' Rachel asked.

'yeah it's fine, but uh… Lucas got a little angry, look who's here.' she said nodding in the direction of Peyton and Julian.

'oh, Julian with some emo blonde..'

'it's not so much Julian that I care about it's the blonde.'

'why so?' Rachel asked curiously.

'she's called Peyton, Lucas knows her and on our first date we ran into Julian and he spoke to Lucas about Peyton as if he'd done something terrible to her and every time I go to ask Lucas about her he changes the subject.'

'seems like broody boy has some secrets. Well you're in the white house, shouldn't be too hard to get someone to dig up some dirt on him.'

'Rachel can we be serious for a few seconds.'

'dude I'm totally serious. You have to have a baby with this guy, you should know all that you deserve to know especially about this Peyton chick and clearly you're not getting your answers from your sissy virgin boy.' Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

'I told Lucas tonight that I didn't want our relationship to be based on sex. That I wanted to know him.. He said that I was right. He's going to tell me whether he likes it or not.' Brooke said strongly.

'good and now's your chance over a dance.' Rachel said pointing to Lucas who was walking in their direction.

'hi Rachel.' he said.

'Lucas. I'm going to go over.. There.' she said quickly as she couldn't think of an excuse to leave.

'how about a dance?' Lucas asked holding out his hand.

Brooke smiled and took his hand as he lead her out to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of her back and took her other hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder. People started to gather around them watching what they believed to be America's happiest couple dance together.

'Lucas this has been eating me up for so long and I know this maybe isn't the time but it seems like there never is a right time with you so I'm just going to ask… who is Peyton and what happened between you two?' Brooke asked hoping she would finally get an answer from Lucas.

'I suppose I've avoided this for long enough… Peyton's dad is in the senate and they are very close friends of ours. Peyton and I and my brother Nathan were best friends growing up and she was my high school and college girlfriend. My parents wanted me to marry her but I didn't want to make such a big commitment yet and Peyton did. Remember on our first date you asked if we were too different?'

'yeah you said that you were actually too similar.' Brooke said, she remembered a lot from that night.

'exactly. We hadn't been close in a long time we were more like brother and sister. I hurt Peyton by ending things with her when she apparently was madly in love with me. I feel horrible about it everyday but I just wasn't ready.'

'Lucas that doesn't make any sense. Your parents forced you into marrying me, and they tried to force you into marrying Peyton why didn't you? You knew her.' Brooke asked looking at Lucas with a confused look on her face.

'when I met you for the first time and we had a disaster of a first date, I thought that you and I could maybe have something. You were so beautiful and boisterous and over time I learnt how passionate and loving you were. I saw myself having a future with you even if we didn't grow close until now or have much of a meaningful conversation since recently… I wouldn't change how I chose to marry you.' Lucas said.

Brooke leaned in a gave him a sweet kiss causing an aw sound to come from the crowd.

'are we still on for our date tomorrow?' Brooke asked as they rested their foreheads against each others.

'I can't wait.'


	5. Chapter 5

thanks to everyone's who's reviewed, glad to hear some people are liking this story! sorry for the late update, but here you go!:)

* * *

Brooke slowly woke up in a bit of a daze. She looked around and saw Lucas coming out of the dressing room and putting some clothes in a bag.

'going somewhere?' she asked rubbing her eyes.

'we're going somewhere. You haven't forgotten about our date have you?' Lucas asked.

'no but for a second I thought you had… and where are we going?' Brooke said getting out of bed and walking over to Lucas.

'well, you said you wanted to know more about each other, so that's what we're going to do and everything that you need to know about me, is in Tree Hill.'

'Tree Hill as in that little town that you grew up in?'

'the very one. You'll love it I promise.' he said giving her a kiss.

'we'll see about that… what do I need to bring?'

'just a couple of changes of clothes.'

'ok, I'm very curious as to where this is going.' Brooke said kinking her eyebrow.

'you'll have to wait and see.'

'Lucas I don't mean to put a downer on this, but we'll have secret service following us everywhere.' Brooke said sitting back down in the middle of the bed.

'I got them to lay off us for a couple of days, I promised my parents that we would be laying low in Tree Hill so it was no big deal.'

'wow you really are superman today… it's quite sexy.' Brooke said in a seductive tone and she crawled up to the end of the bed, sat up on her knees and put her arms around Lucas' neck.

'you think so?' Lucas said their lips mere millimetres apart.

'uh huh…' Brooke said closing the gap and pulling Lucas down onto the bed.

* * *

A little while later, they were in Lucas' SUV and soon they were driving through the streets of Tree Hill.

'aw, this is so cute!' Brooke said looking all around her.

'you're such a girl.' Lucas said laughing. 'we're only just in and you think it's amazing'

'well it looks a little more quieter and doable than New York.'

'it may be more doable, but it's definitely not quieter.' Lucas said with a snigger.

They pulled up the drive of a rather large house. Lucas pressed the code to open the gates and went on through.

'well this is nice..'

'this was my parents house before they moved to Washington. We kept it for family visits. Though I'm really the only person that comes back here. Just to see Nathan, Haley and Jamie'

'how are they?'

'they're really good… now come, we have lots to fit in in only a short space of time' he said smiling as they got out of the car.

They walked into the house and Brooke looked around at the vast space and how well decorated the house was.

'I would have loved to live here…' Brooke said.

'it's a nice place. But surly you lived somewhere nice?'

'it was a nice house, it just wasn't very homey.' she said picking up a picture of Lucas and Nathan as boys. 'we didn't have any pictures or anything like that. It was pretty plain.'

'well, my mom loves photographs and family stuff… my dad did too before he got wrapped up in the world of politics.'

'it really changes a man….' Brooke said looking at the photos.

'now there is something really important that you have to see while you're here.' Lucas said reaching for a photo and handing it to Brooke.

Brooke smiled as the saw the photo of a younger Lucas with a big scruffy dog.

'that, was my dog Sparky. I loved that dog more than my life.'

'he's cute' Brooke said giggling.

'don't laugh at Sparky.' he said with a pout.

'I understand, I had a bunny… called Bunny.'

'original.'

'shut up, she was adorable and I was 5 at the time!' Brooke said laughing.

'you know, there is something we could do while we're in the house, and it's on my bucket list so we can't really turn the opportunity down…' Lucas said with his hands in his pocket.

'and what's that?' Brooke said with a smile.

'have sex with my wife in my parent's house.'

'we really need to get you some better ideas for your bucket list…'

'well I always thought that the kind of girl that my parents would set me up with wouldn't be up for that, but then they were charmed and tricked by you.'

'tricked!?' Brooke exclaimed walking towards Lucas.

'oh yeah tricked. They wanted a 1950's housewife type for me, and you tricked my parents into thinking that you were that. When you're the exact opposite.'

Brooke snaked her arms around Lucas' waist. 'and what do you want in a wife?'

'well, my parents wanted someone who was nice, sweet, had my dinner ready when I came home, went out to important events with me and played the perfect little step ford wife, I on the other hand want someone who forgets about dinner and ends up ordering take out, goes to important events and mixes things up a bit, including another thing on my bucket list of having sex in the cloak room and or bathroom at an important event…'

'is you whole bucket list to do with sex?!' Brooke said laughing.

'not all of it…' he said unconvincingly. 'and I also want a wife who fights with me all the time and drives me crazy that it actually feels right and I want a wife who I love more than anything in the world and would do anything for, and I can see myself like that with you.. Cause already you drive me crazy.'

'gee thanks.' she said giggling. 'well, I am definitely not a perfect step ford wife, so how about we go and take one thing off your bucket list…' she said kissing him seductively.

Lucas smiled and lifted her into a princess lift and carried her into the living room. He was falling in love with his wife.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were soon walking down the peaceful streets of Tree Hill. Brooke was looking all around her and thinking how much she would rather live here.

'walking about Tree Hill is getting more of it than just driving. When we left for Washington I spent hours walking around taking mental pictures of everything. Like I would be the last time.' Lucas explained.

'wish we could live here.'

'I know… but when it comes to my father there isn't any saying no.'

'don't you think it's time? That you stand up to him. We agreed to get married and have a baby don't you think it's too much?'

'of course I do… but it will be 10 times worse for us if we don't. even if we did say no and packed up and left, I couldn't leave my mom with him. That would not be fair. She was so heart broken when Nathan left, I couldn't do that to her.'

'I wish she could just pack up and leave too.' Brooke said defeated.

They stopped outside a block of nice apartments.

'are we visiting Nathan and Haley?'

'yeah, they're a big part of my world. The world you wanted to know about. Come on.' he said leading her into the building.

When inside Brooke began to slow down.

'you ok?' Lucas asked.

'it's just… Haley was kind of hostile to me the last few times I saw her I really don't want her to hate me.'

'she doesn't hate you, she's just still a little shocked over the whole thing.' he said taking her hand and pulling her into the building.

Haley flung open the door and launched herself into Lucas' arms making him stumble back a bit.

'oh I missed you!' She said not letting go.

'I missed you too Hales, but you've gotta let me breathe.'

'sorry' she said letting go. 'hi Brooke… come on in guys.' she said as they followed her into the spacey apartment.

Suddenly a little boy came darting towards them.

'uncle Luke!'

'hey J-Luke, how are you?' he asked bending down to his height and fist bumping him.

'good! I got a new basketball, look!' he said holding it up.

'wow, that's great!'

'daddy's teaching me how to play.'

'where is your dad?' Lucas asked.

'he's out back, come on!' Jamie said darting away as Lucas followed him.

Haley and Brooke were left in an uncomfortable silence.

'tea?' Haley asked.

'that would be great thanks.'

'ok, let's go to the kitchen.'

Brooke followed Haley into the kitchen and sat at the island.

'so, how are things going in the white house?' Haley asked.

'um… good… yeah…' Brooke lied. Brooke sighed. She thought about all the great things that Lucas had told her about Haley and how he could tell her anything and Brooke really needed some advice. Rachel didn't always have the best solutions, maybe Haley had a better head on her shoulders. 'Haley, you're Lucas' best friend and I know that he would trust you with his life and my best friend isn't exactly the most responsible 'I've got a great idea' person and I really need some good advice…'

'ok.. What's up?' Haley said confused.

'Dan.'

'wow enough said. What's he doing this time?'

'it was bad enough that he makes us move into the White House with him but he's never going to stop controlling us.'

'what does he want you to do?'

'he.. He wants us to have a baby.'

'a baby? Holy crap Brooke! Are you guys even ready for that?!'

'no, not even close. We've only just started to really get to know each other. He only told me what happened with this girl Peyton last night at a ball and I still don't know the full story. I don't even know all the little things that a wife should know like his favourite movie, his favourite food…'

'well, you can still fix that. Everything you need to know about Lucas is here in Tree Hill. I know that he wants you to know everything about him. This is a tough position to be put in, but you have to have some faith, faith that it will get better.' Haley said sincerely to Brooke.

'thanks Haley.'

Lucas came inside and smiled at the girls. 'hey, what are you guys talking about?'

'oh nothing much…' Haley said. 'come on, let's go outside.'

Haley said handing a cup to Brooke as the went out onto the patio.

Nathan was sitting at the table with Jamie talking as the adults came out.

'hey Brooke' he said with a smile.

'hi Nathan.' Brooke replied. She always like Nathan, he was always nice to her. She thought it was because he knew what Dan was like, and understood why they had to go through with this.

'how you liking Tree Hill so far?'

'it's really nice. Much nicer than Washington.' Brooke said honestly. 'I wish we could live here.'

'well maybe in the future.' Nathan said reassuringly. He tried to make them see that there was light at the end of the tunnel. 'so what do you two have planned for your stay?'

'well,' Lucas began, 'I am giving Brooke the ultimate Lucas Scott guide, and everything she needs to know about me is here in Tree Hill.'

'that's true.' Nathan said 'make sure you take her to the River Court'

'I wouldn't forget.' Lucas said thinking of his favourite place.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucas and Brooke were on route to their next destination. Brooke decided to use this opportunity to learn all the little things that she wanted to know.

'Lucas what's your favourite movie?'

'my favourite movie? Um… probably The Godfather.. It's a classic.'

'yeah I started to watch that, I got really creeped out when I saw the horses head in the bed so I stopped watching it…'

'you're such a girl..'

'yeah I know.' she said giggling.

'what's your favourite movie?' he asked in return.

'you're going to laugh'

'try me.'

'ok, it's a total sob fest but… An Officer and a Gentleman.' she admitted.

Lucas held back a laugh.

'I know, I'm a total girl but I cry every time at the end when he just lifts her into his arms…' Brooke said thinking about the movie.

'cheesy.'

'whatever. Ok, favourite book?'

'The Great Gatsby'

'you and your classics.'

'I love reading.'

'well I should think so, you're constantly on your laptop writing stuff.'

'you know about my writing?'

'I know that you like to write, don't know about what though, but it's early days. You don't have to tell me.'

'it's a novel.' he blurted out. 'you're actually the first one I've ever told about this. I love writing and I wanted to do something with it. It's not what my dad wanted for me so I kept it a secret.'

'Lucas, that's great! You should do what you want to do.'

'it's a long shot even if I do finish it of it getting published.'

'well I think it's a long shot worth the risk. If it's what you love to do, no matter what your dad said. You know when I told my mother that I wanted to start a business, a business in fashion she said that there was no chance that I would make it, a one in a million chance, but I proved her wrong and became that one. My business may not be the biggest but it's working it's way up, it's what I wished for.'

'yeah I guess we both have the non supportive parents in common…'

* * *

Lucas and Brooke walked onto the River Court and Lucas stopped and smiled. Brooke looked at him confused.

'and I saved the best spot for last.' He said smiling at her.

'a basketball court? Yeah it's great… but you know what else is great? That massive big house of yours with that massive bed…' she said seductively.

'soon… but this isn't just a basketball court, it's my basketball court.'

'what did daddy buy it for you?' Brooke joked.

'when I say it's mine I mean that it is the one place that no one can take away from me or ruin. It's the place where I think, it gives me clarity. Plus I could play here my friends and I know every square inch of this black top so it gives me an edge.' Lucas said.

'it is peaceful out here. What kind of things were clarified for you?'

'different things. My future, my friends, Nathan and Haley's choice, girls.'

'girls?'

'well, one girl.'

'Peyton?'

'yeah… I came here one night with Haley when we were juniors in college it was over Thanksgiving and just before my parents moved away. I was still with Peyton but we were finding ourselves drifting further apart, heading in different directions. I had told myself my whole life that Peyton was the one for me, that there couldn't possibly be anyone else out there cause we'd been through so much together. Haley didn't agree, she wasn't really the biggest fan of Peyton.'

'is that just the general view on all your girlfriends for her?' Brooke said sniggering.

'she's protective, just like I am with her. I swear I nearly killed Nathan when he started dating her but it turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to her. Anyway, Haley wasn't so convinced that Peyton was the one for me and I started to think that she was right. So she took her scarf and blind folded me and led me to a spot on the court and she said, if Peyton's the one, make the shot.'

'and did you make it?'

'no. it bounced right off the edge of the hoop… that's when it became clear to me. That was my moment of clarity. I never missed a shot on that court blind folded or not. That was then I realised it was time to move on, she wanted to get married but I didn't want that, so I ended it.' Lucas said with a little smile.

'must have been hard.'

'yes and no. it felt good to be able to walk away and have a chance to determine what I really want. Not do anything for my parents or my friends, just for me.'

'you're right, you should be doing things for you. Not because anyone tells you too. Yet you still married me and agreed to have a baby.' Brooke said.

'you think I should just walk away from all of this? From us?'

'no. not from us. I know I'm really enjoying actually getting to know my husband and I like where this is going. But you were talking about doing things for yourself, and not just doing what Dan asks you to do, so don't you think we should put this baby thing on hold? Finally say no.'

'we can't go back on our word.'

'Lucas this is Dan we're talking about, you cannot have him control you. We've gotta say no. maybe in the future, when we're so madly in love we can have a baby, but not now. Please.'

'ok… we'll say no.'

'feels good huh?' Brooke said smiling and linking arms with him.

'yeah.. It does.'

'so, how about we go back to the house and celebrate saying no..' she said kissing him.

'or we could stay right here.' he said lifting her off her feet causing her to let out a little scream. He kissed her right on the mouth and lowered her back onto the court. This really was their place now.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke lay on the river court in their underwear staring at the stars. Brooke turned to Lucas and smiled.

'what were you like in high school?' she asked him.

'high school? A bit of a nerd, but at the same time a bit of a jock.'

'interesting combination.'

'I know, I loved to read and write and I also loved basketball. I played varsity, shooting guard.'

'like that means anything to me… now you're just a nerd.'

'hey… I still play.'

'whatever..' she giggled.

'what were you like in high school?'

'I'm not sure that you'll want to know.'

'try me.'

'I was… a bit of a slut. I liked to party and I liked guys. I was a slutty cheerleader. But towards the end of senior year I got my act together. I realised that I wanted more than just endless hook ups, I wanted the real thing. But no one would take me seriously. I was Brooke Davis. So I proved them wrong, graduated, started my clothing line and things just took off from there. Things started to get better… then your dad approached me and made me marry you…'

'hey! You know you're glad you did now..'

'well the jury's still out on that one. But between the mind blowing sex and our craziness, I'm starting to think that I am glad.'

'good… cause so am I.'

* * *

Brooke and Lucas arrived back in Washington a few days later and Karen was relieved to see them alive and well. Lucas of course was pulled back into meetings with his father and Brooke spent a lot of her time in her workshop away from the world.

After a long day of meetings Lucas walked into their bedroom and loosened his tie and sat down on the bed.

'Brooke… I really think we need to tell my dad that we're not going ahead with the baby thing. We've been putting it off for too long out of fear and I just want to shove it up his ass now he's driving me insane.' Lucas said.

Brooke came out of the bathroom with a stick in her hand. 'I think it might be too late for that.'


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke walked downstairs and towards the back porter's lodge. She smiled at the lady as she handed her the mail and the latest edition of her favourite magazine. As she walked back upstairs she looked at the front page of the magazine which had a spread of her and Lucas' trip away to Tree Hill. So much for being left alone.

Although she didn't appreciate the constant bombardment from the media labelling them as 'America's Dream Couple' she had to admit that she looked hot in these photographs and her and Lucas looked happy, they were happy and were actually getting somewhere with their relationship. Now it was just being shook and could either lead to them becoming stronger, or their world falling apart.

Lucas opened the side door into a rose garden in the White House. He stepped down a step and sat on it. Only a few days ago had the doctor confirmed he was going to be a father and he still hadn't quite come to terms with it. He was terrified. This wasn't supposed to happen so fast. Only a few days ago were they agreeing not to have a baby yet, to tell Dan no. now it was happening.

He looked out onto the garden and sighed. He'd always wanted to be a father, he just didn't expect to become one like this. With the girl who he'd been forced to marry, who he found out was a lot more than she put on and who he was falling in love with. He'd only really started to get to know her, now this. He just hoped that he wouldn't let her down.

But how were they going to tell people?

* * *

'hey Brooke?' Lucas called walking into their bedroom. 'we have to go to this state dinner thing tonight..' he told her as he looked at the dry cleaning hung in the closet.

Brooke came out of the bathroom crying in her dress for the evening. Lucas came out of the closet and stopped in his steps.

'Brooke… baby what's wrong?'

'I… I look so fat!' she blubbered out.

'Brooke..'

'I'm so fat and I'm only a month and a half pregnant, what the hell am I going to look like when I'm 9 months?! I won't be able to go out in public..'

'Brooke you don't look fat, you look as skinny as ever! I promise! You look beautiful in that dress, did you make it?'

'yes..'

'you are very talented Brooke Scott. You look amazingly perfect.' Lucas said pulling her into a hug and calming her down.

'I'm sorry… it's these damn hormones talking..'

'I know, it's ok.. I can handle it! If you shout at me, if you have weird pregnancy cravings and need me to get you something at like 3am then I'll go, I'll do anything you ask. I'm going to be here through it all.' he said.

'I'm going to hold you to that…' she mumbled against his chest.

* * *

Brooke made her way into the main kitchen downstairs. She had a craving that only the chef's famous double chocolate cake could fulfil. She went into the larder and cut herself a bigger slice than usual, grabbed a fork and dug in.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw that it was Louise, the assistant chef.

'hi Louise..' she mumbled with her mouth half full of cake.

'Mrs Scott.'

'please, call me Brooke.' she replied with a smile.

'talk about midnight cravings huh?' Louise said motioning towards the cake.

'tell me about it… it's just so dang good…' Brooke said taking another bite.

'I know… I remember when the last president's wife was pregnant, you would always find her in here eating that same cake.' Louise commented causing Brooke to become stiff.

'pregnant?'

'uh huh… are you ok?' Louise asked.

'oh yeah… fine… just fine…' Brooke said. Louise smiled at her as she walked over to clean up the counter. Brooke needed to tell somebody. It was eating her up inside. 'I'm pregnant..' she blurted out. Damn Lucas was going to kill her…

'yeah I kind of guessed..' Louise said with a comforting smile.

'why do I look fat?' Brooke asked frantically.

'no! no not even close you still look like a supermodel, I just thought cause you've been in here for the past couple of nights eating a lot of cake and ice cream…'

'right..' Brooke said laughing a little.

'don't worry I won't tell.' Louise said reassuring Brooke.

'thanks… we're not really sure how we're going to tell everyone. Dan especially.'

'just hope that he doesn't find out before you get a chance to tell him, then he'll make a big deal out of it… trust me, I've seen the way he can get on. I voted for the other guy.' Louise commented and with that she was gone.

But she was right, she had to be careful and make sure Dan didn't find out. Little did she know that one of his advisors had his ear to the door.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked down the corridor towards the dining area for the state dinner. Brooke was dreading it as she had been feeling nauseous the whole day.

'Luke, can we please not mention anything about the baby tonight? Or for a little while…' she asked looking down.

'of course… we'll tell when you want.' he replied kissing the side of her head.

He held the door open for her as they walked into the room. It was already swarming with guests and a lot of them turned to see 'America's Dream Couple' walk in. Brooke and Lucas plastered smiles on their faces and greeted everybody in the room.

'Luke..' Brooke said when they were finally alone.

'yeah?'

'I really don't feel good…' she said clinging tightly to his arm.

'you look a little pale, come and sit down I'll get you some water.' he said sitting her down on the sofa in the corner of the room.

He gave her the water and she drank it gratefully.

'this was a bad idea. Dan is going to make my stomach turn even further..' Brooke said.

'it'll be ok. If you feel really sick just give me the signal and I'll get us an easy escape.' he said kissing her cheek for reassurance.

A few minutes later the secret service started arriving into the hall and Dan and Karen followed behind with big smiles on their faces as they greeted their guests. When they came to Brooke and Lucas they stood up and Brooke tried her best to look natural.

'hi mom, you look lovely' Lucas said giving his mother a hug.

'thanks honey, you look very handsome. Brooke you look beautiful as always..' Karen said giving her a hug too.

'yes positively… glowing.' Dan said smugly.

'thank you..' Brooke said not missing the glowing pun at all.

'why don't we take a seat?' Dan announced to the room as everybody sat down.

'you ok?' Lucas asked Brooke quietly as they sat at the table a few seats away from Dan at the head of the table.

'just peachy…' Brooke gritted through her teeth.

The waiters came and set the first starter in front of everybody with a silver lid over the top of it. _very fancy _Brooke thought.

Dan stood from his seat and everyone hushed to silence.

'I'm so glad you all could be here this evening. I've always loved state dinners. The food has been to die for and the company is even better.' he said in his charming voice. 'tonight, I have requested that we be served a personal favourite food category of mine. My wife always liked to treat me with these special dishes. So please, dig in… to this sea food medley.' Dan said looking Brooke straight in the eye and everybody ooed and ahhed.

Brooke's breathing started to become heavier as the waiters lifter off the metal lids. She tried to turn her face away so she wouldn't have to smell them but she couldn't stop it.

He did this on purpose. He knew about the pregnancy and he was pissed that they hadn't told him. He was getting back at them and making his standing clear.

Panic rose in Lucas' face as he realised what the smell of the sea food would do to Brooke's stomach.

'Brooke… just breathe…, breathe…' Lucas said trying to calm her down as she felt more and more sick.

The panic was making it worse and the realisation over what Dan was doing. She thought she was going to be sick everywhere. She did not need this public humiliation. Though it wouldn't so anything good for Dan.

Karen looked down the table and saw how uncomfortable Brooke looked and Lucas' panicked face.

'Dan.. I'm going to see if Brooke's alright..' Karen said moving in her seat to leave.

'she's probably just excited. I mean this is kind of like a celebration.' Dan said taking a bite of the fish.

'a celebration?' the man on the other side of him asked.

'oh yes didn't you hear? Brooke's pregnant.' Dan smirked down the table as all eyes quickly moved to Brooke's.

The ladies in the room smiled at Brooke and said their congratulations but Brooke remained still. She felt more and more sick by the second.

'what the hell is he playing at?' Lucas asked. How did he know?

'isn't that great honey?' Dan said smiling at Karen but she'd caught onto his little game.

'then I guess you would know that seafood will make her sick to the stomach at just the sight of it!' Karen said slamming her napkin down onto her plate and quickly making her way down to Brooke.

'Lucas I need to leave now.' Brooke said looking sicker and sicker by the second.

'come on Brooke.' Karen said helping her out of the room with Lucas in tow.

* * *

Brooke woke up suddenly to a sharp ringing sound in her ears. She squinted her eyes and tried to work out where it was coming from. She realised it was her phone and reached onto the bedside table to answer it.

'hello?' she grumbled down the phone.

'you little slut..' she heard her best friend say.

'nice to hear from you too Rachel.' she said sitting up in bed.

'I can't believe you actually got knocked up.'

'I guess it's out into the world now huh?' Brooke said sighing.

'oh yeah. You've made the front page of like every magazine. Congrats!' Rachel said in a cheery voice.

'this is not a good thing Rachel. I get pregnant just as Lucas and I were going to tell Dan we were going to stop trying for a baby.'

'you have some seriously bad karma. You and Lucas must have been like rabbits if you're pregnant this soon.'

'Rachel you are not helping! Last night was miserable. Dan deliberately served sea food at the meal because he knew it would make my stomach churn cause I hadn't told him about the pregnancy yet. I literally knew for a week and already he's going crazy. I did not sign up for this.' Brooke said putting her head in her hands.

'Brooke you cannot lose your head now. You have been so strong and whether you like what Dan's doing or not, you're going to be a mom. Something that you've always wanted to be and you need to protect your baby from that monster at all costs. He's shown you where he stands? You need to show him where you stand.' Rachel said and for once she made complete sense.

'you're right…' Brooke mumbled. Her phone buzzed and saw she had a text. 'one second Rach I have a text.' she said seeing who it was from.

_Pretty girl, dad wants to see us in half an hour in his office… hope you're feeling up to this. Luke x_

'it's from Luke…' Brooke said to Rachel. 'I have to go see Dan in half an hour…'

'now's your chance.' Rachel said before hanging up.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas easily made their way round to the oval office. They'd learnt their way around the large building pretty quickly upon arriving.

Lucas knocked on the door and entered the office. Dan was waiting for them. He didn't stand to greet them or say anything, he just motioned them towards the couch opposite him and they sat down.

'well… I have to say I'm proud of you kids. Getting pregnant so fast and putting us in the media as one big happy family… but I swear, if you pull one more stunt like you did last night I will rip that baby away from you before you hear their first cries.' Dan threatened obviously turning last night's situation into something that was their fault.

'the stunt we pulled? More like the stunt you pulled Dan.' Brooke bit back. 'you knew that I would feel so sick with the sea food you set yourself up for humiliation you're lucky I didn't throw up everywhere to top the night off!'

'and caused me further embarrassment of course…'

'you brought it on yourself Dan.'

'I cannot believe you didn't come to tell me you were pregnant.' he sneered.

'we knew for a week! You can't expect us to come running we had to get used to the news ourselves!' Brooke shouted as she stood up.

'Brooke… stress isn't good come on…' Lucas pleaded taking her hand to try and get her to sit back down.

'no… I will not let you walk all over us Dan. I will not let you anywhere near my baby no way in hell will they ever be influenced by you.' Brooke said before storming out the side door and into the rose garden.

* * *

Brooke held onto the railing, sighed and let out a deep breath. What was she going to do?

'Brooke..' Karen's compassionate voice said from behind her.

Brooke let a tear slip down her face. 'I'm sorry… hormones…' she tried joking.

'I have a funny feeling you can't blame this one on hormones…' Karen said sitting beside her.

'what am I going to do Karen? I don't feel safe knowing that he has a control over me and my baby like this… I'm so lost.'

'Brooke I haven't known you for that long but I've seen the kind of person you are, and you are a strong person and you have started to bring out the best in my son even if he doesn't want to admit it. I don't know what we're going to do about Dan, but one thing you will not do is give into his bullying. You're going to be parents and you need to have strength and courage. He is not the master of your fate. You are.' Karen said.

'I am the master of my fate I am the captain of my soul…' Brooke said quietly remembering the poem from high school.

'and you and Lucas need to stick together and who knows, maybe you could find the strength and the courage that you're looking for in each other.' Karen said before standing up. 'come on, I think it's time we went and did a little bit of baby shopping. It was always my favourite.' Karen said giving her best comforting smile.

'that sounds like fun' Brooke said returning the smile as she stood up.

* * *

Back inside the oval office Lucas couldn't look Dan in the eye. Why was he doing this? What was he so desperate for?

'why are you doing this Dan?' he asked through his teeth 'why are you tormenting us like this?'

'I will not have two kids try to fool me. I asked you for this baby for publicity and now I'm just making my standing known. You will not try to mess me around and you will not try to turn this baby against me. I control you now because the things that I will do to you if you ruin everything for me could certainly be unforgivable.' Dan sneered at Lucas.

Lucas stood from his seat. 'you know I used to look up to you as I was growing up. You were a great man. Now you may be in the white house and think you're invincible but you are not that man anymore, you are a sick bastard who only cares about power and status. Where did that family man go that used to cook us dinner and take us to basketball games? Cause he is a better man than any president.'

With that Lucas left the room angry and hurt. This really was going to be a bit of a blood battle.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!:)x_


End file.
